warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terfall
Terfall is a Mysterious but Beutiful Sub-Sector in the Milky way Galaxy. It is located deep within the Veiled Region, surrouned by the Ring of Tears and neigbouring the End Tides. History Navigation Found deep within the Veiled Region, Terfall's Sector is located within the Ring of Tears - a formation of Ice meteriotes that encircle the system contiuneasly. With this barrier Terfall is able to blockade the hazards that has been produced over the mileniuems of planetary creation and destruction. Once inside the System holds 3 Planetary Solar systems under their star's given names Ringed Sun, Irn and Tasreal. The systems are pulled together by their equal gravitational pull and equal volumes. Outside of the Ring of Tears can be found the End Tides. A radioactive cosmic sea which is hazardous to anything but organic or metallic alike. Many of brave or foolish souls has been claimed by this anomily. Planets Katanova Second Planet of the Star Irn, Katanova was first colonized by the Humans during their first arrival to the sector in 651.M39. Used as a resources planet for the Humans forge world of Hahaska. Later the planet took on the Brotherhood of Mardrake, now reffered to as the Cyanic Enforcer Space Marine Chapter as both the Stronghold and the recruitment grounds for the Chapter. Now, with the Cyanic's fall to Chaos, Katanova now remains the Chaos Cyanic Enforcers Enslavement dwellings and recruitment. Tirith First Planet of the Ringed Star. Tirith has been forever known as a unusual cyan colored volcanic planet ever since the Humans first arrived. No one knows why the furnace planet glows blue but theories point to the valuable Cryospice which is harvested their is a deep Cyan Colour. All sorts of beings from Humans to Orks have mined on Tirith seeking the Cryospice for themselves. The wellbeing of the planet and the ensurence of the Cryospice to the Imperium was one of the reasons why the Cyanic Enforcers came to Terfall. Hahaska First Planet of the Star Irn. Hahaska was converted from a barren wasteland into a forgeworld by the humans to increase their campagin within the Veiled Region. Jero Second Planet of the Star Tasreal. Jero is a lush jungle planet that has been used by the humans for resources alongwith Katanova since they arrived. However Ork Pirates came to settle within the fast undergrowth of the Planet and has taken the Cyanic Enforcers (in both loyal and traitor forms) waste amount of resources and units to try and exterminate the Ork Vermit but still they persist. Xax Second Planet from the Ringed Star. Xax is a Oceanic planet that haboured great amount of lifeforce beneath its vast ocean. Secretly preserving the ancient Tideweaver Artrixxerxx within its depths. The Tau first came to the Planet and created an submerged city to establish themselves in the sub-sector. However they where defeated and killed by the Cyanic Enforces who then adopted there underwater city for their rituals into the arcane knowledge. Masui First Planet from the Star Tasreal. Masui is an toxic planet of slime, sludge, and posions. Likely the work of Nurgle. The Planet has been abandoned for years since the mortals cannot tolerate its vile astmosphere. Uthwoe Third Planet from the Star Tasreal. Uthwoe is a Glacier Planet of below zero temperatures and strong blizzard storms. Believed that the Planet was established by the Taus, it is unclear as to if any more Tau still remain on the Planet after their defeat and execution after the war of Spices. Since the planet is generally left alone now as it serves no more purpose. Category:Sub-Sectors